Pięć etapów żałoby
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Po śmierci Charlesa, Erik jest w żałobie. Mija sporo czasu, zanim wreszcie sobie z tym daje radę. Musi w końcu ukończyć wszystkie pięć etapów...


Tytuł oryginału: The five stages of grief (można sprawdzić przez moje favourite)

Autor: Citizenjess

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Pięć etapów żałoby

Tłumacz: Fantasmagoria.~

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest, entuzjastyczna. Na całą twórczość, soł spodziewajcie się więcej tekstów :3

Beta: Wirwanna. i Rasp., bardzo wam dziękuję, bez was nie dałabym sobie rady :*

T/N: Jest to jeden z moich ulubionych tekstów. Krótki, bo krótki, ale zawiera w sobie coś takiego, tę iskrę, która sprawia, że chętnie się do niego wraca. Bardzo mi miło, że Jess pozwoliła mi to przetłumaczyć, abyście mogli to poznać, bo naprawdę - warto. Również polecam zajrzeć do oryginału, bo mimo tego, że bardzo się starałam i płakałam nad tłumaczeniem tego tekstu (i to nie w aspekcie "bo to angst"), bo mimo wszystko nadal nie czuję się tłumaczem, więc mogą być pewne... zgrzyty. Dopiero się uczę tłumaczyć ^^. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zniechęciłam :P

* * *

_**Pięć etapów żałoby**_

* * *

**1\. Zaprzeczenie.**

Nadal nie może uwierzyć, że Charles Xavier nie żyje. Ta wiedza jest paraliżująca, wszechogarniająca; to za dużo by móc to zaakceptować, więc Magneto tego nie robi. _Wcześniej zostali rozdzieleni przez czas i ideologie_, myśli stanowczo.

Powoli jednak zaczęły pojawiać się logiczne wyrwy w jego starannie skonstruowanej fasadzie: Charles był osłabiony, podatny na zranienia, kiedy został zaatakowany. Widział, jak ta zazwyczaj żywa twarz wygląda na pomarszczoną i niezdrową, również w ziarnistej* transmisji telewizyjnej. Charles zawsze był zbyt dobry dla tego świata… a teraz go nie było.

Magneto stoi w swoim królestwie mutantów i pragnie móc powiedzieć, że było warto.

* * *

* chodzi oczywiście o obraz, który jest "ziarnisty", czyli bardzo złej jakości.

* * *

**2\. Gniew.**

Stwierdza, że tym, co wkurza go najbardziej, jest to, że Charles zostawił tak wiele niedokończonych spraw. Akt Rejestracji Mutantów jawnie wskazuje na brak jakichkolwiek oznak poddania się; jeśli już, to publiczne _przedstawenie _o życiu mutantów - zasadniczo zabijanych* w krajowej telewizji - pokazuje otwarte wrota dla wojny. Magneto nie ma już dla czego żyć za wyjątkiem swej idei i nikt nie może powiedzieć inaczej. Całą swoją wściekłość wyładowuje w walce, nawet jeśli nie jest już pewien, czy ma jeszcze do tego serce. Czasami zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek miał, czy po prostu to żarliwy sprzeciw Charlesa trzymał go w tym.

* * *

* nie jest to dosłowne morderstwo, chodzi bardziej o zabicie wizerunku, ukazanie tego, że mutanci nie są tacy jak inni.

* * *

**3\. Negocjacje.**

_Gdyby tylko mogli porozmawiać,_ myśli czasem. Gdyby słowa zostały właściwie przeanalizowane, a wszystkie karty wyłożone na stół i podeszliby do tego obiektywnie… może byłoby inaczej. Czasem wpatruje się w nocne niebo zastanawiając się, czy jeśli wystarczająco mocno skupi swe myśli, Charles go usłyszy. _Przepraszam_, krzyczy w myślach. _Kocham cię. Nadal mylisz się co do tego wszystkiego… ale może czasem i ty miałeś rację._

Jednak pomimo wszystkich błagań, jego zawoalowanego przyznania się człowiekowi, którego miejsce pochówku nie zawiera ciała, Charles nie odpowiadał mu. _W sumie to dobrze _\- zdecydował ze znużeniem. _Rozmowy i tak są bezwartościowe._

* * *

**4\. Przygnębienie.**

Życie biegnie dalej, pozornie niezmienne. Przepychanki bitewne, zwycięzcy, pokonani… wszystko to toczy się bez zmian. Magneto jest zmęczony walką; ale ludzie liczą na niego. Wie, że bez niego, ich marzenia upadną. Zastanawia się, czy Charles też czuł to samo znużenie wobec świata wiedząc, że każdy czyn, nieważne jak mały, wiąże się z konsekwencjami. Zastanawia się, czy Charles kiedykolwiek chciał się po prostu poddać.

Jego ludzie, jego mutanci, poświęcają swoje życia dla tej sprawy; w zamian on daje im obietnice, piękne słowa o tym, że pewnego dnia przyłączy się do akcji, tak szybko jak tylko będzie w stanie zebrać swe siły.

* * *

**5\. Akceptacja.**

Jean przychodzi do niego, pełna obietnic i fałszywej nadziei; nie może zmusić się, by ją odesłać. Kiedy wraca do Genoshy za drugim razem, pozwala jej, żeby pokazała mu to, za czym tęskni najbardziej...

Charles wygląda boleśnie znajomo, aczkolwiek zdrowiej - kolor powrócił na jego policzki. Magneto tonie w tym spojrzeniu, w sposobie w jaki przechyla głowę, miękkim tonie głosu. Dłoń Charlesa zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku przytłacza. Pławi się w melancholii, zanim niechętnie powraca do rzeczywistości. Następnie, czując słodko-gorzki smak triumfu, odsyła Jean na dobre.


End file.
